The present disclosure relates in general to drinking water and, in particular, to packaging drinking water.
Packaging drinking water presents many challenges. Some drinking water packaging solutions such as, for example, polyethylene terephthalate (PET) and BPA-laden water bottles, require relatively large amounts of plastic, increasing their environmental footprints.